Star Wars: Legion Wiki
Welcome to the Star Wars: Legion Wiki This wiki is a resource for Star Wars: Legion Game published by Fantasy Flight Games, devoted to discussion of builds and strategies with minimal lore. Inspired by the awesome X-Wing Miniatures Wiki and Star Wars: Armada Wiki for the space combat games, this wiki will serve the purpose of being an easy look-up site for the components of the Star Wars: Legion miniatures game. Feel free to contribute! Publisher's Description "Shouts and screams echo around you—the din of pitched battle. The air smells acrid from blaster fire as lasers hiss past your squad. A scout trooper roars past on a 74-Z speeder bike, weaving between trees and firing at someone you can’t quite see through the underbrush. You raise your blaster and fire in the same direction, hoping to avoid any shrapnel. Ahead, you see Darth Vader, towering over a group of fallen Rebels strewn across the forest floor. He flicks his lightsaber forward, and your platoon charges…" "Fantasy Flight Games is proud to announce Star Wars™: Legion, a new miniatures game of infantry battles that invites you to join iconic heroes and villains, lead your troopers into battle, and battle for the fate of the Star Wars galaxy. With Star Wars: Legion, you can build and paint a unique army of miniatures. You can command your troops in battle and devise masterful tactics. And you can conquer your opponent’s army to bring victory to the light side or the dark side! " "With thirty-three unpainted and easily assembled miniatures, and all the cards, movement tools, tokens, and terrain that you need for battle, the Star Wars: Legion Core Set is the perfect way to bring Star Wars battles to your tabletop." Contents Player Resources *Announcement Video *Rules **Official Rules Reference **Keywords **Actions **Dice *Upgrades **Command (Upgrade) **Comms **Force **Gear **Grenades **Hardpoint **Heavy Weapon **Personnel **Pilot *Command Cards *Battle Cards **Objective **Deployment **Condition *''Commander'' **Darth Vader **General Veers *''Corps'' **Stormtroopers **Snowtroopers *''Special Forces'' **'TBD' *''Support'' **74-Z Speeder Bikes *''Heavy'' **AT-ST *''Commander'' **Luke Skywalker **Leia Organa **Han Solo *''Corps'' **Rebel Troopers **Fleet Troopers *''Special Forces'' **Rebel Commandos **Rebel Commandos Strike Team *''Support'' **AT-RT *''Heavy'' **T-47 Airspeeder FFG News and Articles *26 April, 2018 - 'Begin Ground Assault '''Two Gamemats for Star Wars: Legion Are Available Now *24 April, 2018 - 'Root Out Rebellion 'Preview the Snowtroopers in Star Wars: Legion *11 April, 2018 - 'Prepare for Ground Assault 'Launch into Your Star Wars™: Legion Campaign with the Season Two Ground Assault Kit *3 April, 2018 - 'Maximum Firepower 'Preview the General Veers Commander Expansion for Star Wars™: Legion *23 March, 2018 - 'Shooting First '''Announcing the Han Solo Commander Expansion for Star Wars: Legion Products Star Wars: Legion Core Set (Announced August 18, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) Wave 1 AT-RT Unit Expansion (Announced October 25, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) Rebel Troopers Unit Expansion (Announced October 25, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) 74-Z Speeder Bikes Unit Expansion (Announced October 25, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) Stormtroopers Unit Expansion (Announced October 25, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) T-47 Airspeeder Unit Expansion (Announced October 26, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) AT-ST Unit Expansion (Announced October 26, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) Snowtroopers Unit Expansion (Announced December 20, 2017 / Scheduled for Q1 2018) General Veers Commander Expansion (Announced December 20, 2017 / Scheduled for Q1 2018) Fleet Troopers Unit Expansion (Announced January 24, 2018 / Scheduled for Q2 2018) Leia Organa Commander Expansion (Announced January 24, 2018 / Scheduled for Q2 2018) Rebel Commandos Unit Expansion (Announced March 24, 2018 / Scheduled for Q3 2018) Han Solo Commander Expansion (Announced March 24, 2018 / Scheduled for Q3 2018) Supplies/Accessories Star Wars Dice for iOSand Android (Expected Support) (Released August 23, 2012) Dice Pack (Announced October 25, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) Movement Tools & Range Ruler Pack (Announced October 25, 2017 / Released March 22, 2018) Priority Supplies Battlefield Expansion (Announced March 9, 2018 / Scheduled for Q2, 2018) Barricades Pack (Announced March 9, 2018 / Scheduled for Q2, 2018) Desert Junkyard Gamemat and Desert Ruins Gamemat (Announced March 13, 2018 / Released April 26, 2018) Category:Browse